


Dive

by Penguin_Is_Lishi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Is_Lishi/pseuds/Penguin_Is_Lishi
Summary: DIVE'So don't call me babyUnless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore i dive right into you"OrWhere Luke has trouble trusting people after his parents break up because when they broke up his mother and brothers left and his father turned to drugs, alcohol and abuse. Luke docent want to trust Ashton because he believes that he'll just leave like everyone else did. But, Luke didn't know Ashton's troubles and worries. Will they be able to trust each other by helping each other?





	

Luke's POV

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a time when I was happy. However, that changed 3 years ago. The day I lost all trust in, not only my family and the world, but also myself. All I feel now is worthless, unwanted and confused. Why did this cruel world chose me? What was my purpose other than to be beaten,abused and ...... Gay? My life has been completely destroyed now, why can't it go back to the way it used to be? Is my life worth living or should I end it like my father and my bullies tell me to do?

Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to live this life. However, I want to tell you the story of my life. It all started 3 years ago when I was 13. I'm 16 now.

3 YEARS AGO

It was supposed to be just a normal day. Get up. Have breakfast. Go to school. Come home. Go to bed. But it wasn't ,well it was at first , but everything changed when I got home from school.

\------------

Walking towards the front door on a Monday morning wasn't any different to any other day. Saying good bye to my parents and heading for the bus to school. Meeting Michael and Harry. Then continuing our day going to classes then heading home. As I walked back into the house: hoping to be able to just go to my room, do homework , then go to sleep; but that wasn't what I was going to get.

"Luke!" Mum shouted, "Could you come here for a minute"

"Coming" I shouted back, attempting to run down the stairs at the same time.

"Mum? Is everything okay" I asked, as she burst into tears just as my brothers, jack and ben, walked into the room."Mum? Whats wrong, wh..why are you cr..crying?" I stuttered.

"M..m.me a..and y..you...your'e f..f..father we've broken up" She cried, as ben rubbed up and down her back attempting to comfort her.

"Wh..what?" I cried into jacks shoulder. 

"Mum, what happened I thought you were happy together."Jack questioned.

"We were jack, we were, that was until I found him cheating" she replied once she had calmed down, as I let go of jack and found comfort in my mothers arms. 

"M....Mum whats going to happen now?" I whispered.

"Im so sorry Luke, but were getting a divorce and me and your brothers were going back to Australia" she replied.

"B..but, wha....What about me?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Luke, I'm sorry but you're staying here with your father" She replied. 

"Mum? Why can't I go with you?" I cried into her shoulder.

"Because son, your father wants you to stay here with him and I could only buy 3 plane tickets" She Answered tightening her hold on me. "Im so sorry Luke, I wish I could take you with me , I really wish I could, Im so sorry."

I didn't answer, I just cried. As I did for days maybe weeks. It worsening the day that my Mum and Brothers left for Australia, knowing they'd left me behind , but what could I do? 

Nothing.


End file.
